Casey vs The Burning Question
by Amberlynn1991
Summary: This is a Casey and Sarah Fic. No they aren't together, cause that would be weird. Its just a sweet moment between them, with a Chuck camo. Hope you enjoy. Please Review.


Hey guys. This is a Sarah & Casey story. No they aren't together, cause iv'e never really seen they in that way. This is set in season four. So Chuck and Sarah are getting married. :) I got inspired for this fic when I was re-watching Chuck vs The Bank of Evil. I loved the Sarah&Casey moment in that eppi. It got me thinking who would walk Sarah down the aile. Then it hit me why not Casey. So this is a fic about how that convercation would go. Hope you enjoy. Review Please. It just a one shot.

Casey vs The Burning Question

Sarah was standing in fount of three tall mirrors wearing a stunning white dress. The dress was a little tattered from a mission, but it made it even more perfect for her. Her blue eyes were watery from pure joy. There was nothing more beautiful than a woman in love, and Sarah was even more beautiful than that. People like Sarah and I usally dont find love, and even if we are lucky enough to find it, we hardly ever get to keep it. Sarah managed to aquire both. Chuck loved her more than anything, and that didn't even begin to cover it. He looked at her like she was a rare priceless jewl, that he was luckly enough just to be near. It really was a sight to see. A blind man could see the love that thoes two shared. It was beautiful, and heart warming. I couldn't be happier for the two of them. I dont quite remember when Chuck, and Sarah stopped being co-workers, and started being friends. It doesn't really matter. I step quitely towarge Sarah.

"Pretty Dress" I say softly

She turns and shoots me a breath taking smile. "I know" she muttered. She turns back to give herself another look.

"Might wanna get a new one, looks like this one has been on a mission" I lightly finger the damaged dress.

She looked down at the dress, and frowned slightly. "Oh" she said softly.

I smile softly to myself "So your getting hitched" I said

She looked at me, her blue eyes got watery again "Yes-yes I am" she beamed at me.

I smiled at her fully "Im happy for you Walker" I said honestly

"Thank you" she said happily. She looked back at the spining holagrams of Chuck and her. Her smile was blinding

"So have you hammered out all of the details yet?" I asked

She gave me a silly look. "No, I haven't even gotten started yet." she rolled her eyes

I smirked "How much stuff do you really need?" I snikered

Her eyes locked on mine in a 'you have no idea' look. "Theres the cake, flowers, food, music, vender, dresses, and the guest list. Thats just the start" she rammbled at me.

Holy crap, Sarah Walker the CIA super spy, just turned into a girl before my very eyes. Poor Chuck I thought "Hey hey hey Breath Walker" I smirked at her

She grinned, then looked down nervously. "Speaking of the guest list" she looked up at me without needing to say more.

I could tell by the look in her eyes that she wanted me their. "I'll be there, wouldn't miss it" I smiled softly back at her.

Her anwsering smile was like seeing the sun for the first time. "Im glad, but I wanted to talk to you about something" she began to fidget with her hands.

I looked at her confused "What" I said almost scared of what she would say

She fiddled with a strand of her golden hair. "Well, um. Its ok if you say no. I would understand, now that you have Alex, but I hope you will at least think about it."

I sighed softly. She was becoming more like Bartowski everyday. "Sarah, just say what you want to say" I said as softly as I could manage.

She gave me a neverous half smile. "You know how rocky my relasionship with my father is, so you also know that I don't have anyone to walk me down the aile. So I was wondering if you would" She asked in a soft scared, lost, little girl voice.

My jaw hit the floor. I was stunned into silence. A hard feat to pull off, and Sarah just made it look easy as pie. I hate to say this, but I was moved by her unexpected question. Moved that she would even ask. I know she doesn't have many people, but still she wanted me to do it. I was also suprised that I wouldn't be able to tell her no. Looking at her face now told me that. She was so afraid, over one little question, it hurt me. I used to be so closed off, but Alex has opened my heart to people. I walked up the three short stairs, and took Sarah into my arms. She was stiff for a moment, this wasn't something I ever did, then she relaxed and hugged me back. She let out a breath I assume she had been holding in. I pulled her closer, and rubbed her back tenderily. She pulled back, and looked up at me. "Is that a yes" she asked more sure.

I chuckled "Yes Sarah, I would be honered too." I was smiling like a fool. I pulled her into another John Casey bear hug.

"Hey guys whats with the hugging" Chuck asked with a small smirk. I detangled myself from Sarah, and we turned to face him. Sarah looked at me, and I nodded.

"I just asked Casey to walk me down the aile, and he said yes." Sarah said with a smile

Chuck looked at her, then at me, then back at her. He looked like a cartoon. "Wow Casey, really, ummm thats great. Thanks buddy" he smiled openly at me. Then he looked back at Sarah. He got that goofy smile on his face. He had that special twinkle in his eye that was saved for Sarah. "You look, wow, just wow." he said truly amazed.

I took that as my cue to leave. "I'll see you guys later" I said, and began to walk down the stairs. I could hear Sarah's soft voice. "Thank you hunnie" I could hear the smile in her voice. I smiled happily to myself. "Suckers" I muttered

I hope you guys enjoyed it. Let me know in the reviews. :) Love you guys.


End file.
